yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Bōsōzoku Symphonic
For more uses of 'All The Lights in the Sky', see the 'disambiguation.'' '''Bōsōzoku Symphonic is 11th and final track on Area 11's All The Lights in the Sky album. It is split into five movements and lasts 11 minutes 11 seconds. In late 2013, the fourth movement was released as the b-side to Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill, called All The Lights in the Sky. Sections/Movements #Ryōkan (0:00) #Senbazuru (3:30) #Redline (5:35) #All the Lights in the Sky (7:18) #Black Hole Giga Drill (9:58) Lyrics Ryōkan 世の中は (Yo no naka wa, Our life in this world) 何にたとへん (nani ni tatoen,'' to what shall I compare it?) 山彦の (yamabiko no, It's like an echo'') こたふる聲の (kotauru koe no, resounding through the mountains) 空しきがごと (munashiki ga goto, and off into the empty sky.) x2 Senbazuru None Redline None All the Lights in the Sky There's three parts to love, Or so I believe. There's a part of you you lose, And another you receive. Here I break with the concept, Though it's central to the piece, Leave my mark on the canvas, That only you can see. I deferred my happiness, For loneliness and time. But once I'm where I wanna be, You'll be far behind. All the lights in the sky, Are falling to the ground. And the chains that pull me down, Slacken off when you're around. As the line begins to blur, And it's comforting to know, But I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. Sometimes I disagreed, Just to hear you scream. You were right, But I needed you to give emotion back to me. Here I break with the concept, And though it's central to the piece, I'll leave my mark on the canvas, That only you can see. I deferred my happiness, For loneliness and time. But once I'm where I wanna be, I'm not leaving you! (x2) All the lights in the sky, Are falling to the ground. And the chains that pull me down, They pull me down! They slacken off when you're around. As the line begins to blur, And it's comforting to know, But I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. Yeah I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. Yeah I will rip out all the love from my skin so I can grow. Black Hole Giga Drill All the lights in the sky! All the lights in the sky! Video Trivia *This is the only Area 11 song with multiple movements. *This song is 11 minutes and 11 seconds long, as seen on the iTunes and Amazon links for this album, but YouTube skips the second to last second of every video, making the video on YouTube show as 11 minutes and 12 seconds. *Bōsōzoku literally means "violent running tribe" in Japanese; which is a Japanese subculture known for customized motorcycles. *The movement entitled Ryōkan is named after the Sōtō Zen Buddhist monk of the same name, Ryōkan Taigu. The lyrics of the movement are from a poem by Ryōkan Taigu. *The second movement Senbazuru is the Japanese word for a "thousand origami cranes"; which were believed to grant a wish to the folder or good luck to someone who receives them as a gift. *Some parts of the song are made to reference other riffs on the album, as revealed on the commentary for All The Light In The Sky. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:All the Lights in the Sky Category:Sparkles*